Xavin (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Prince Xavin, Xav, Captain Jumpsuit, Mr. Less-Than-Fantastic, Nico Minoru, Gender-Bender, | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , Skrull Empire | Relatives = De'zean (father), Karolina Dean (betrothed), Ewa'fareek (uncle), Hulking (distant cousin), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Majesdanian custody; formerly Malibu House, Malibu, California; Manhattan, New York City, New York; The Hostel, La Brea Tar Pits, Los Angeles, California; Tarnax VII, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (in human form); Red (variable as Skrull) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (in human form); None (variable as Skrull) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Skrull | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Prisoner, formerly adventurer, Skrull Prince/diplomat, Super-Skrull-in-training | Education = Military | Origin = Skrull Prince and Super-Skrull-in-training | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax VII, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 2 7 | Last = Runaways Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Origins Prince Xavin was born into the Skrull Royal Family, though not in the line of succession. As such, they were often used as a diplomatic pawn. While Xavin was still young, Prince De'zean led an invasion of Earth, but was stopped by Frank and Leslie Dean under the direction of The Pride. In exchange for sparing Earth, the Deans provided the Skrulls with the coordinates to Majesdane. To seal the deal, the Deans offered an arranged marriage between their daughter, Karolina and De'zean's "son", Xavin. Secretly, the Deans hoped the Skrulls and Majesdanians would annihilate each other, providing the Deans with vengeance for their home planet and removing any future threat from the Skrulls. While Xavin began their training to become a Super-Skrull on Tarnax VII under the tutelage of Commander Chrell, their parents died in war with the Majesdanians. During their Great Trials, Xavin even defeated Technitroids. ]] Engagement However, Xavin departed Tarnax VII before completing their Super-Skrull training to go in search of their betrothed in hopes of ending the Majesdanian-Skrull conflict. When Xavin arrived in Los Angeles, they encountered a confused Karolina and her friends. Believing Xavin to be a threat, a skirmish and chase ensued. After explaining the threat to their people, and shifting into a female form to suit Karolina's desires, the pair departed from the top of the Capitol Records Building headed for Majesdane. Xavin and Karolina developed a deep bond and reciprocated romantic feelings. Unfortunately, their wedding ceremony did not go as planned. A Skrullos guest insulting a Majesdanian bridesmaid's dress led to a quickly escalating battle between the two races. Xavin and Karolina barely escaped Tarnax VII before the Skrulls launched antimatter missiles at Majesdane. Xavin and Karolina arrived back on Earth just in time to help the Runaways save Molly from a young Geoffrey Wilder and his new Pride. Using Xavin as a Nico decoy allowed the real Nico to quickly rescue Molly. Unfortunately, Gert was killed during the rescue. ]] Runaways Since abandoning their native people and their military duties, Xavin became a Runaway along with Karolina and her friends. Xavin went on several adventures along with the Runaways including subduing the monstrous Walters, capturing the Silver Bullet Gang, opposing Iron Man and his Cape-Killers, facing off with Punisher and Kingpin's ninjas, and traveling back through time to turn-of-the-century New York City. Although they had joined the Runaways, Xavin still experienced difficulties fitting in with the others and learning to be "human". Victor Mancha and Xavin were often at odds because Xavin viewed Victor as a primitive servant robot. Nico disliked them because Xavin had come between her and her best friend, Karolina. Although Molly was comfortable with the nature of Karolina and Xavin's relationship, expressed discomfort that Xavin continued to alternate between genders. In response, Xavin argued that, like Karolina and Molly, they shouldn't have to conform to certain standards just because it would make others more comfortable. from invading Skrulls]] Secret Invasion Upon returning to the present Xavin and the other Runaways were caught in New York City during the beginning of the Skrull invasion of Earth. When they discovered Hulkling (also known as Dorrek VIII, the half-breed heir to the Skrull throne, and Xavin's distant relative) was the target of Super-Skrull variants, Xavin leapt into action to save him. Unfortunately, this meant facing off with their former mentor, Commander Chrell, and Chrell's new star pupil X'iv. With the help of Hulkling, Wiccan, Speed, Karolina, and the other Runaways, Xavin was able to narrowly defeat Chrell and X'iv, and escape New York. disguised as Karolina]] Departure Shortly after returning to Los Angeles and taking up residence in the Malibu House, the Runaways were attacked by some of the last surviving Majesdanians, the Light Brigade. The Light Brigade was seeking Karolina to have her stand trial for the treachery of her parents that led to the destruction of Majesdane. To spar their beloved, Xavin disguised themself as Karolina and left in the custody of the Light Brigade. | Powers = Xavin is a Skrull and possess all the abilities native to their species, but they also received some Super-Skrull training and Cosmic Energy augmentation. Their abilities include: * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Xavin is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise their body to become pliant, enabling them to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. * Cosmic Element Manipulation: Xavin was a member of a Super-Skrull Training Program to create a new generation of Super-Skrull warriors. As such, they have the ability to manipulate Cosmic Elements, similar to the powers of the Fantastic Four: ** Pyrokinesis & Self-Immolation ** Psionic Force Fields & Invisibility ** Rock-like Skin, Superhuman Strength & Superhuman Durability ** Plasticity & Elongation discussing Xavin's gender]] | Abilities = * Skrull Military Training: Xavin is a trained Skrull soldier. ** Aviation: Xavin is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. ** Unarmed Combat: Xavin is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military. They are also quite experienced, due to their involvement in the Kree-Skrull War. ** Marksmanship: Xavin is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Power Limitation: Because Xavin did not complete their Super-Skrull training, they are currently capable of manipulating only one Cosmic Element at a time. | Equipment = | Transportation = * formerly Skrull-Ship, Leapfrog | Weapons = | Notes = * Xavin's gender identity and gender fluidity have led many fans and in-world characters to wonder about the true nature of their gender: ** As a Skrull, Xavin has always possessed the natural shape-shifting ability. ** Karolina told Xavin she was a Lesbian, Xavin immediately replied: "Is that's all that's stopping you? Karolina, Skrulls are shape-shifters. For us, changing gender...is no different than changing hair color." ** When Molly asked why Xavin doesn't remain female all the time, Xavin compared it to her wearing the same hat everyday. They also simply state they are not like everyone else, and others may be uncomfortable with that the same way they are uncomfortable with Karolina's homosexuality or Molly's mutant genetics. ** Xavin's gender identity is sometimes also used as a metaphor for uncertainty about losing their warrior-prince identity and needing to redefine themself. ** Xavin has stated they sometimes choose to use a male form to be more intimidating. ** Karolina considers Xavin to be female, just learning to be human. ** During an argument, Xavin lost control and seemingly automatically reverted to their female form. Both Karolina and Molly interpreted this to mean that Xavin's true (or default) form was their female form. ** Humberto Ramos discusses Xavin's gender identity. ** Lady Geek Girl explores Xavin's gender identity ** Marvel Database's stance on Xavin's gender * After Xavin sacrificed themself by taking Karolina's place, Karolina was arrested as part of Gyrich's "No More Aliens" program. Karolina was extremely worried the Majesdanians would discover that Xavin had taken her place and kill them. | Trivia = * Xavin's chosen human forms are usually ethnically black. * Xavin chose "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", Karolina's favorite song, as their wedding song. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Force Field Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Stretching Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Rock Body Category:War-Skrulls Category:Transgender Characters Category:Skrull Royal Family Category:Skrulls Category:Time Travelers